Random Stupid Dare Time
by shadowlover09
Summary: each chapter 4 characters will be chosen to do smething and each week is something new.
1. Chapter 1

The camera zoomed in. "hey every one! Im Shadowlover09 and this is Panda cat blaze and Blazenutmeg." Shadowlover09 said pointing to her co-hosts.

"hey guys!" Panda cat blaze said.

"hello" Blazenutmeg said.

"ok so to kick the show off, we'll explain things." Shadowlover09 started "this is random stupid dare time, and yes I know it's a long name….but alwell."

"we will have four random contestants each chapter-" Blazenutmeg said.

"who will get dares and stuff, some might make sense, but others…." Panda cat blaze started.

"others might not make sense at all" Blazenutmeg said.

"our four contestants today-" Shadowlover09 started.

"tectically we have three today" Blazenutmeg pointed out.

"thank you….. Anyway our contestants are Angel the echidna, Star the cat, and Athena the panda!" Shadowlover09 shouted. All three contestants walked up on stage. "so this weeks theme is how to get kicked out of Wal-Mart!"

"ok so everyone who is on this week will come up with ways to get kicked out-" Blazenutmeg said.

"each day who ever gets the least time will stay on and at the end of the week the remaining players will fight for the championship" Panda cat blaze said.

~Angel~

"ok this propably wont get me kicked out but, I'm gonna tape a walkie-talkie to the back of a Barbie doll and say to random people, 'I know where you live…' and see what happens.

Angel went to the Barbie doll section and done just that. The first person to walk by was Cream who busted into tears. The 10th and final was Knuckles who broke the Barbie and walkie-talkie in half. Well he told the manager so Angel(and Knuckles) got kicked out.

Time:15 min.

People who freaked out:6

People who busted into tears:2

People who did nothing:1

People who broke it in half:1.…..

~Star~

"my idea is to Run through the make-up department and yell, 'There's a dead body in aisle 3!' and just see what happens.

Star ran trough the makeup aisle and yelled "There's a dead body in aisle 3!" she ran by Knuckles who told the manager.(again.)so Star got kicked out

Time:6 min.

People in aisle:10

People who shrugged:9

People who told:1.…

~Athena~

"I'm gonna Tie a plushie to one end of a string and the other end to my ankle, and run around screaming 'HELP! IT'S AFTER ME!'"

She did just that…..unfortunately all the manager did was give her a warning..

~at campfire~

"Athena's disqualified you to Angel, which leaves us with Star! Star, you will stay in a cabin and if you get lonely….ALL WELL! You are dismissed." Shadow lover09 said very cruelly.

"wow aren't you just nice…." Blazenutmeg said.

"I know right! Ok so before we end the show you can send in some OCs and I will be sure to use them. You can either give them their own way to get kicked out or let me choose. Also they don't necessarily have to be sonic OCs they can be any type of OC even if its from a story line you made up. Well BYEEEEEEE" Shadowlover09 said.

"BYEEEEEEEE" her co-hosts said.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowlover09 hollered for Star, but no answer. She did that for 10 min. and finally stopped. 2 hours later Star got up and finally went to Wal-mart. There Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Firestar, and Stonefur sat, along with Crystal the Cat.

"ok ok I know this is five but…Crystal is making up for yesterday." Shadowlover09 said. Star sat on the "winners" bench where she had to sit until the other contestants got done.

~Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Firestar, and Stonefur~

"ok we are going to go up to Freddie, Fred, Sam, and Joe and say 'Code three in aisle twelve!" and hand them a piece of paper with the words 'Meet in aisle twelve tomorrow at two.' and why not Jodie and Samantha? Well since Ravenpaw and Sandstorm couldn't be on today we have to wait." Mistyfoot explained. (sorry I couldn't put Ravenpaw and Sandstorm on today, Blazenutmeg.) So they did that.

~Crystal~

"I'm gonna get every single popcorn bag and place them down everywhere and then light them up." Crystal did it. Knuckles caught on fire…Angel stared at the fire…..and Athena went to ask Star who did it….then Shadowlover09 yelled at Athena…(for being to close to the contestants…..) So then she got kicked out.

Time:5 min.

People who saw it: everyone

People who caught on fire:1.….

People who bowed down to "The Great Fire Lord":1.… ~at campfire~

"ok since we have to wait, well….." Shadowlover09 said. Everyone looked at her. "we'll play Hop-Scotch?" she shrugged. Then everyone threw burnt popcorn at her.

~early in the morning at 7:00~

Everyone arrived at Wal-mart.

"OK!" Shadowlover09 said. "for now you may walk around and at 2:00, Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Firestar, and Stonefur you know what to do."

~2:00~

The time warp trio gang all met in aisle 12 where Silverstream, Mistyfoot, Firestar, and Stonefur along with Ravenpaw Sandstorm and some other random cat sat talking to Mistyfoot.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Fred screamed like a little Irish Chipette.

"FRED!" the random cat yelled. She jumped on Fred's shoulder and starting licking his face.(you mean you haven't guessed yet?) Fred got a very VERY annoyed look.

"The reason you are here.." Mistyfoot started. "You are to sleep in Star's cabin for a day and then enter the competition."

"WHAT!" Fred yelled right into the poor little random kitty's ears.

"OW" the cat yelled. "alwell." then continued to lick Fred's face. So they did just that.

"Sorry to cut it short, but next chapter you will see who wins for the day!"


End file.
